Electronic devices and equipment are ubiquitous in modern life. From household cooking appliances to lighting fixtures and all manner of electronic entertainment devices, the modern world depends on such devices and equipment for entertainment, sustenance, and energy. Prior generations controlled these devices in a discrete manner wherein each device had its own switch, outlet, control panel, or on/off button. However, as the electronics has improved, and as demands for convenience and comfort have grown, there have been numerous improvements and modifications to such control systems. Some of the improvements include putting more than one device on the same circuit and combining the operation and control of more than one electronic device on one control device. Moreover, with the enormous increase in the variety of home entertainment devices, from HD TV's to CD/DVD players to the range of video games, control devices have acquired a multi-faceted scope. It is certainly more economical to reduce the number of control devices both to save in batteries and to reduce the hassle of always hunting down and locating the right control device for the appropriate piece of equipment. Although cell phones now dominate the landscape, POTS (plain old-fashioned telephone service) still remain in many homes and businesses, and it would be desirable to integrate a phone with the television remote control so that the individual would have control of the two primary components—television and telephone—incorporated into one device. The prior art discloses a number of different devices and systems that attempt to incorporate these features.
For example, the Pope patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,624) discloses a system that includes a base unit, a handset, and a number of electronic appliances (tv, cable, cd, etc,) wherein the control codes are stored in the base unit and accessed by the control panel of the handset to operate the particular electronic appliance.
The Hayes, Jr. et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,448 B1) discloses a method and apparatus for effectuating unidirectional and bidirectional communication directly between a mobile telephone and another device without the use of a mobile telephone system to carry the communication.
The Bates et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,628,964 B1) discloses a combination cordless telephone and remote control for entertainment equipment.
The Pettit patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,445,933 B1) discloses a teleremote device that includes a cordless or cellular telephone in combination with a remote controller for a television or other electrical appliance.
The Mui et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,042,366 B1) discloses a remote control that is sold with various audio-visual equipment and which is used to control other types of electrical devices such as toy and home appliances.
The Abdelal patent (U.S. design Pat. No. D488,145 S) discloses a design for a cordless phone and remote control with a base.
Nonetheless, despite the ingenuity of the above-described devices and systems, there remains a need for a combination device that makes the operation of a telephone or a universal remote easier and labor saving.